No Time Like the Past (comic)
For the ‘’TOS’’ novel with this title, see: }}. No Time Like the Past was a comic book story published by Gold Key Comics in 1978. It was the 17th of 22 stories drawn by Alden McWilliams and the 8th of 10 stories written by George Kashdan. Publisher's description ;Cover blurb :Captain Kirk sees ancient history — being unmade! Summary A deposed dictator escapes and travels back in time via the Guardian of Forever. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy must alter history so that Hannibal is defeated by the Romans. References Characters :Guardian of Forever • Hannibal • James T. Kirk • Leonard McCoy • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Trengur • Nyota Uhura Adolph Hitler • George Washington Starships and vehicles : ( ) • • automobile • train • rocket spacecraft Locations :Earth (Alps • Rome) • Earth (America • Carthage • New York) • Oorego IV • Terra Minor Races and cultures :Human (American • British • Carthaginian • Roman • Teuton) • Vulcan States and organizations : • Federation • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy Science and technology :alternate timeline • antimatter bomb • atmosphere • Bubonic Plague • communicator • computer bank • drug • historical tape • hypospray • phaser • prime universe • sickbay • space-time continuum • time • time travel • time warp • transporter Ranks and titles :aide-de-camp • captain • colonel • dictator • general • lieutenant • nazi Other references :218 BC • 21st century • American Revolution • armor • army • elephant • history • horse • insane asylum • logic • Military Science • outpost • refugee • shield • skiing • Starfleet uniforms • student • sword • Vulcan nerve pinch • year Timeline Chronology * 218 BC – Hannibal’s army crossed the Alps to invade the Roman Empire. * 2240s – during his time at medical school, McCoy skied in the Alps Appendices Background * The Earthfleet Enterprise appeared structurally and functionally identical to its Starfleet analog. * Only alternate timeline versions of Hikaru Sulu and Nyota Uhura appeared in this story and were briefly seen''.'' Montgomery Scotts appeared from both the prime universe and the alternate timeline. * The Guardian was depicted about three times larger than it had been in its canon appearance, with the portal appearing nearly 20 feet tall. * Spock lied to Scott about Kirk’s condition to avoid arrest and having to remain in the alternate universe. Related stories * Harlan Ellison's The City on the Edge of Forever – When Beckwith changed history through the Guardian of Forever, Enterprise crew found themselves in an alternate timeline aboard the . * – Time travel through the Guardian resulted in Kirk and Spock transposing to an alternate timeline where the ship’s science officer was Thelin th'Valrass. * – Enterprise officers transposed with counterparts in the Mirror Universe. Images Gold_Key_56.jpg|Cover image. Kirk McCoy Alps Gold Key.jpg|Kirk and McCoy at the Alps Hannibal Gold Key.jpg|Hannibal Vulcan nerve pinch Gold Key.jpg|The Vulcan nerve pinch GK56-Guardian.jpg|The Guardian of Forever GK56-Trengur.jpg|Trengur GK56-Hitler-wins.jpg|Adolf Hitler in New York City GK56-Elephant.jpg|Kirk rode an elephant’s trunk GK56-Earthfleet-Enterprise.jpg|Earthfleet's starship Enterprise GK56-Earthfleet-logo.jpg|An Earthfleet logo GK56-Earthfleet-male-uniforms.jpg|Male Earthfleet uniforms GK56-Earthfleet-female-uniform.jpg|Female Earthfleet uniforms Connections External link * Category:TOS comics Category:1978 productions and publications